


Old Hunter Blues

by HyperionIssued



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Dean/Reader - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lets see where this goes, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader goes by they/them for everyone to read, i'm writing this to prove i can write better supernatural fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionIssued/pseuds/HyperionIssued
Summary: Dean keeps having dreams about someone from his childhood. A new, very strange and quiet hunter shows up. (idk man, i don't want to give away the whole plot in the description) This does not go with current timeline. I have zero clue what happens in season 11-whatever season is happening now.This is just me making a story.





	1. Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, i'm writing this because i read through literally all of my old horrible fanfics from 2013 and earlier. like no joke they were garbage. I still get messages on deviant about them. I just want to prove i can write a much better story here and now. So i said fuck it and chose to write about Dean. it was Dean or crowley. Both are pretty cool. meh. I hope you enjoy.

_"Why do you keep starring at me?" Dean's eyes moved up to meet theirs. "What?" "You're starring." "Oh." He sat up and cleared his throat. "Sorry... I was uh..." A low sigh came from them. "You were starring at the scar on my lip." "Whaaat? No I wasn't. I was um... " They raised their hand and covered her mouth, hiding away the small scar. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, feeling guilty. "Sorry for staring. I couldn't help it." Their shoulders slumped and their head began to hang low. "It's really cool." Dean smiled at them. They seemed to perk at his compliment. "You don't think it's gross or weird?" He shook his head and scooted closer. "No. It sort of suits you." They snorted and removed their hand. "You hardly know me. We just met."_

__

_Dean chuckled. "Doesn't mean I can't think your pretty." Their eyes went wide at his words. "You think I'm pretty?" He nodded without the slightest hesitation. Their cheeks became a soft shade of pink. "Thank you." They looked up into Dean's eyes. They both smiled at one another and laughed lightly. "You two aren't going to kiss, are you?" A disgusted looking Sam was on the other side of the room. Dean pulled away and stood. "How long have you been there?" "The entire time.... You guys are gross." Dean growled before chasing after his brother, leaving them sitting on the couch alone._

__

\-------

Dean slowly cracked his eye open, starring at his wall. He was on his stomach, his legs tangled in his blankets. Raising his head from his pillow, he propped himself on his arm and looked at his alarm clock. 8 o'clock. He groaned and shoved his face back into his pillow. Dean laid there in silence, trying to figure out his dream. He didn't remember the person in it. Their name, hair, eyes; it was all missing. Well, missing wasn't the right word. It was.... scribbled out. The only thing he could see on their face was that scar over their lip. Turning onto his back, Dean ran his fingers through his hair. After five minute of painfully silent thought he finally gave up and climbed out of bed. He would eventually remember, if not, Sam could know who he was thinking about. 

Dean shuffled into library, heading towards the kitchen. Sam was at the table, his laptop open. "Morning. How did you sleep?" Sam asked without looking up from the screen. "Mornin...." Dean disappeared into the kitchen and came back ten minutes later with a plate of scrambled eggs in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. He plopped into the seat across from his brother. Sam peered over the top of his laptop at his older brother. "You alright?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, dumping a forkful of egg into his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds before looking at his brother. "Do you remember a someone with a scar on their lip?" "What?" 

Sam's brows knitted together in confusion. "Someone with a scar on their lip? No. I don't remember half of the people you sleep with." "No!" Dean snapped "Not someone I slept with. I'm talking about when we were younger." "Uh.... no? Why?" Dean looked back down at his food. "It's nothing. Never mind. You found a case yet?" There was a moment of silence before Sam simply sighed through his nose and sat up. "Garth actually called with a case." "Garth? Why would he be calling us about a case? Shouldn't he be werewolfing it up with his wife?" The taller Winchester rolled his eyes. "He's still helping I guess. Anyways, he said there's another werewolf causing a lot of problems in L.A." "How does he know it's another werewolf?" Dean asked before taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Besides their being four original deaths of people missing their hearts, Garth sent two other hunters that way. One ended up in the news with a missing heart and the other has just gone radio silent." 

"Two hunter? What is it? A pack of werewolves?" "I don't know. I told Garth we'd head down there and check it out." Dean perked up after realizing what that meant. "We're going to L.A. We can finally relax on an actual beach!" Sam starred at him. "Sweet. Meet me in Baby in say.... thirty minutes? Great." Dean shovels the rest of his food into his mouth and headed into the kitchen, leaving his brother in the library. Sam finally shook his head and shut his laptop, sighing as he got up and headed to his room.

\------

"One room, two beds." Dean pulled out a credit card and tossed it onto the counter. The tired employee sighed and took the card, swiping it quickly. He reached under the counter and fished out the keys to the room. "Room 21. Sleep good." "Thanks." Dean took the card and the keys, heading out to the Impala. "Got the room. Let's go. I need sleep." Dean walked to the room door, Sam right behind him. "You know, I could have drove the rest of the way here right?" "We're here, okay. Drop it already." Dean pushed the door open and stepped inside. He ignored the odd smell as he stripped down to his underpants and shirt. Sam set their bags down and sat at the table. He watched Dean flop down on one of the beds. "Don't watch to much porn." Dean playfully ordered, rolling onto his side. The younger brother huffed in annoyance before opening his laptop. Dean tugged the blankets over him and nuzzled his pillow. Within a minute of laying motionless, he was fast asleep. The dreams kicked in shortly after falling asleep. 

\------

_They slid their hand into his, entangling their fingers. "Come on. It's this way." "Why are you in such a hurry? It's just a carnival." "Just a carnival? Have you ever been to a carnival Dean?" Dean opened his mouth to speak but they cut him off. "Have you ever gone to a carnival for fun and not a hunt?" His mouth slowly shut causing them to laugh. Their laughter caused him to crack a smile. "Now hurry up. We have to get there and have as much fun as possible before Bobby notices we snuck out." They tugged on his hand before running towards the bright colorful lights. Dean didn't hesitate to run with them. A second later they were standing in front of the space shuttle. "Ready for some fun?" "Hell yeah!" ___

____

_They shoved the tickets into the man's hands and pulled Dean into the shuttle. Thankfully there were tons of open spots. They quickly pressed them self against the wall. He settled into the spot next to them, smiling like a fool. "I'm so excited!" They giggled. The ride shifted into motion and began to spin faster and faster until they were unable to move. Their laughter filled the shuttle, making Dean laugh with Them. Their hand found his again and they gave a squeeze. He held their hand tightly, even after the ride came to an end. They pushed them self off of the wall and bounced up and down. "That was so much fun! Let's go play some games." Dean didn't have time to steady himself, they were already tugging him out of the shuttle off towards the stands. This was the first time in a long time he was having fun. He didn't have to worry about Sam or his dad; he could just be young for a change. ___

____

_Everything went by in one huge blur. Before he knew it, he was at the top of the ferris wheel with them. They was starring over the edge at the people below. "Y'know, we're going to have to run like hell back to Bobby's after this ride, right?" "Yeah." He could hear the faint disappointment in their words. "It was a really fun date while it lasted." Dean stiffened at what they said. "Date?" They turned towards him and smiled. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you this was a date?" A giggle came from them. "I must have forgotten to mention that." Dean starred at them, eyes wide. Their smile fell. "What? Is that not okay? Did you not want it to be a date?" "What? No!" He quickly grabbed their hand and looked into their eyes. "Of course I'm okay with this being a date. I just wish I had known. I would have tried to make it a little more special." Their eyes lit up and they burst out laughing. "Ha ha I'm so glad you're not mad!" ___

____

_They threw their arms around Dean, giggling as they hugged him tightly. He hugged back, chuckling. As he held them, he felt something wet and warm suddenly soaking into his shirt. Their giggles became weaker while their body became heavy. "A-are you alright?" Their shoulders slumped and their arms dropped. Dean pushed them back slightly, his eyes going wide at the red dripping down their chin. Their skin was paler than before and their eyes were glazed over. The setting around him changed. He was no longer at the top of the ferris wheel, surrounded by bright lights; he was sitting in the middle of a foggy and chilly forest. Their head dropped back, the rest of their body trying to follow. Dean tightened his grip on them, keeping them up. "~~~~~ Hey! Stay awake! Please!" He begged._

____

_Dean glanced around, panicked. "Somebody help!" He cried as he clutched their body against his. John Winchester stepped around one of the trees, fresh cuts and bruises covering him. As his eyes landed on the two, they went wide with horror. He opened his mouth- ___

____

\--

"DEAN!"

Dean's eyes shot up and he sat up immediately. His chest heaved as he looked around. "Dean?" Sam, who was standing next to the bed, starred at him in confusion. "Dude are you alright?" Dean swallowed harshly and looked the room again before nodding. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." "You sure? You were mumbling a bunch of stuff and-" "I said I'm fine." Dean cut him off. The taller brother sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright then.... hurry up and get dressed. We've got a work to do remember?" "Alright, Alright." Dean tossed the blankets off and walked o the bathroom, grabbing his bag on the way. Sam watched his older brother shuffle to the bathroom, curiosity and concern on his face. Nightmares for either of them wasn't a new thing, but that didn't mean that Sam would stop worrying about his brother. Every time Dean had a nightmare or had trouble sleeping in general, Sam found himself worrying.

He couldn't help but wonder if this still had something to do with the kid with the scar. It was the only clue he had to go off of but he couldn't remember anyone with a scar over their lip. It made it worse that Dean said it was from their childhood. Sam hardly remembered certain parts of his childhood. He rubbed his chin as he wracked his brain. Maybe he could ask Bobby. If anyone knew their past best, it was Bobby. Before Sam could even think about grabbing his phone, Dean came out of the bathroom ready to go. Calling Bobby would have to wait for now. 

\------------

Dean stared blankly down at the most recent victim, the second hunter, while his brother questioned the mortician. It was obviously a werewolf but that was the last thing on Dean's mind. His thoughts were with his most recent dream. He kept seeing this kid in his arm, cold and limp. He still couldn't see their eyes and hair but he also couldn't say their name in his dream. When he had said their name in the dream, all he heard was static. Why couldn't he put a face or name to this person? These dreams were clearly memories, they felt to real to just be a randomly composed dream. Ugh, this was annoying. 

Sam finally tore away from the mortician and stood beside his brother. "See anything out of the usual?" Hearings Sam's voice brought Dean back to earth. He looked at Sam then quickly looked back down at the body. "Oh uh." He scanned the body hastily, hoping he'd find something so Sam wouldn't be suspicious. Out of pure luck, Dean noticed writing on the inside of the woman's wrist. He arched a brow and tilted his head curiously as he turned the woman's arm over. "Yeah. An address." The taller brother leaned closer, reading out the address. "Ms. Dolly's place. 237 East Halivard Street, 90027. Blue." They looked at each other, pleased to have finally gotten a decent lead. 

The mortician across the room cleared his throat to catch their attention. "All of our victims were found around that area. This woman was only two blocks away from there when she was found. The others were a little farther out." He informed the two. Sam's brow knitted together. "Do you know Ms. Dolly's place yourself? Do you know what the blue stands for?" "I can't say I know about anything blue involved. I've heard a thing or two about Ms. Dolly's place though." The man slid his hands into his pockets. "Ms. Dolly's place is know for it's entertainment." "Entertainment?" Dean questioned now. "It's not what you think.... well it is on some occasions. They have dancers, acts and singers. The singers and a few dancers are the most popular." He shrugged. "Ms. Dolly herself is a very kind woman. She takes in homeless people and gives them jobs around her bar or if they can't handle that, she asks other businesses around her to give them a job. Most of her entertainers are just people she picks up off of the street." 

Sam gave a pleased look. "She sounds like a saint." "She is from my understanding. I've never met her in person but a lot of people in the hospital know her. She brings those new employees here to get checks ups or she visits her granddaughter." That surprised them. "Geez is this woman rich?" Dean questioned before Sam cut in. "What about this granddaughter? Is she sick or?" The mortician shook his head. "Her granddaughter is a doctor here. When Ms. Dolly isn't bring her employees to her, she just comes and chats. They're really close. if you want to ask her more about Ms. Dolly, you can find her on the third floor. Her name is Lola Dolly."

Sam wrote down her name and her floor before turning to Dean. "Might as well go ask her about Ms. Dolly." Dean gave a small nod. "Thanks for your help Mr. Turner." Dean gave a faint wave before following his brother out of the room. When they were far enough form the door, Dean sighed. "Do you think all of the victims went to Ms. Dolly's?" He glanced up at his Sam who merely shrugged. "Seeing as how this usually plays out, yes. If not there then at least we know where to look for more clues." Dean nodded in agreement. 

"I can't believe two hunters are dead. It can't be a single werewolf. It has to be at least two or a pack." Sam shook his head. "I know what you mean.... Makes me wish we had at least one more person. I was hoping the MIA hunter would still be kicking by the time we got here but look how that turned out." He groaned and tugged at his tie. "We've been to hell and back. We can handle this, Dean." "Yeah yeah."

\--

"Excuse me, Are you Lola Dolly?" Dean asked as he approached a red haired doctor. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Yes I am. What can I help you with?" The brother whipped out their fake badges and smiled back. "We're detectives looking into the missing heart case. We found your grandmother's-" "You found her address on the arm of that last woman." Lola interrupted before giving her a sigh. Both gave a surprised look. "I figured someone would eventually come ask me about it." She turned her back to them and began to walk away. "Let's talk in my office. More private." Dean shot Sam a glance before they followed along. 

Lola shut the door behind them as they entered the office. It was clean and well kept like most doctor offices. She stepped past them and took a seat in her chair. "Take a seat." She gestured to the well cushioned chairs in front of her desk. "Thanks." Both took a seat, Dean leaning back while Sam was more forward in his seat. "So what can you tell us about the latest victim?" The taller of the two asked as he pulled out his notepad again. 

The redhead leaned back in her seat, setting one leg over the other. "I don't know who she was personally but when they found her my grandma came here in tears." Sam rose a brow. "She was in tears over the victim? Did she know them well?" Lola shook her head. "Nope. My grandma has always just been an emotional person. She gets attached to her customers and her employees. I guess this woman had come around the last few days and got to talk a lot with my grandma." Dean sighed some. "You're grandma just sounds more and more like a real angel." He muttered to himself. "She is." Lola answered sharply as if Dean had been questioning her grandma's nature.

"Did you grandma happen to know why this woman kept showing up. We know she wasn't from around her." Sam continued after shooting Dean a glare. Dean gave a "I didn't do anything" look. Lola thought for a second. "Well my grandma said she was there for work. She didn't tell me what kind. 'm not sure what they really talked about together. My grandma was kind of a jumbled mess. It's been a rough month for her with all of this death. The first and third victims were employees of hers. Real sweet kids. She was the one that found the third victim, Peter. He was a server. He was really shy; a gentle giant." She gave a faintly flirtatious smirk to Sam. "Like you." 

Sam straightened up and cleared his throat. "U-Uhm... we had no idea two of the victims worked for your grandma." He changed topics. "One had been there for a while. the other was new. He'd only been working there for a month and half, maybe two months. They were still within that ninety day trial work stage. Which is why is absolutely broke my grandma when she found Peter. She saw so much potential in him." Lola sighed, her shoulders sinking some. Both gave her a sympathetic look. "Do you know how your grandma found Peter?" Lola shook her head. "No. She refuses to talk about it with me. She says its too sad or horrible. I think she forgets I work as a doctor."

"She probably doesn't want to bring up the harsh stuff when you're out of work." Dean said in a caring voice. The redhead nodded and smiled. "Yeah... Do you guys want to know anything else?" She looked form one brother to the other. Sam glanced through his notes before looking back at her. "Do you know of any bad blood towards your grandma or possibly between her employees?" Lola shook her head. "No. I haven't heard of anything like that. If there was any bad blood, I don't think my grandma would tell me. She doesn't want me to worry." Sam nodded at this. "Before we forget; do you know anything about Blue?" Dean made a face like he had forgotten that detail. "Blue? Like the color?" "We aren't to sure. It was written with your grandma's address." Lola shook her head with a shrug. "I'm not sure. Maybe a performer's name?" Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Weird that no one knew what blue meant so far. "Well, thank you, Lola. You've been a great help." Both brothers stood, offering and hand to her. 

She shook Sam's hand first then Dean's. When she grabbed Dean's hand, she gave a warning stare. "When you talk to my grandma, please be easy with her. She's been through a lot." Dean gave a slow nod. "Got it." With that, she released his hand and smiled. "Come back anytime you guys need a check up." "Thanks again, Lola." Sam replied before leaving with Dean. They walk downt he hall in silence for a few seconds before Dean shot a smug smirk at Sam.

"What? Sam looked at him confused. "She wants you to come back for a check up Sammy." Dean chuckled. "She said that to the both of us." Sam shook his head. "Then what was with that little flirty smirk there? She definitely liked you." He grinned at his younger brother who simply sighed. 

\--------------------

When they had driven down to Dolly's place, they were met by grimy streets and sketchy buildings. At first they weren't sure it was the right area until they saw a bright pink flashy sign that read "Ms. Dolly's Place!" Both were skeptical of this place being as high quality as everyone had made it sound until they walked in. Bright colorful lights, the smell of fruity alcohol, and a bar full of cheering patrons greeted them. Dean was beyond pleased with this setting. He glanced to the stage to see a group of lovely girls dancing burlesque style. Sam was pleased as well. He thought he'd see a bunch of angry old men drinking and complaining about their wives. Instead he saw a sea of people, different ages, singing along with the song being played for the dancers. This was a much happier place than they imagined. 

"Hello boys~" Came a cheerful older voice. Both looked to the bar to see an older woman with a face full of glittery doll themed make up and a almost silly dress. She seemed more than confident in her appearance as she waved them over. Dean nudged his brother with a smirk. "Twenty bucks says that's Ms. Dolly." They went tot eh bar, taking a seat in front of the woman, who simply beamed at her new customers. "What can I get you two cuties to drink?" 

Dean glanced at the wall of liquor behind her, feeling a little overwhelmed by the wide variety or color drinks. "What's popular?" He asked as he rubbed his jaw. "Depends. Are you looking to forget, have fun, or relax?" Sam seemed smiled at the woman. "We're here to relax." She nodded. "The you should probably stick with beers. Anything else might be a bit much." She giggled. "Do you want fruity or basic beer?" Sam rose a brow at his options and looked to his brother for a clue. "Fruity?" She nodded and quickly grabbed two angry orchards. "here ya go." She smiled as she popped their tops off. "anything else? Like food?"

"No. Thanks um-" "Ms. Dolly." She beamed. Dean smirked at Sam. "Ms. Dolly. You're just the woman we were looking for." He grinned before taking a sip of his drink. "We're detectives looking into the murder cases. We wanted to ask you some questions if you were okay with that." She seemed surprised but put her smile back in place. "Do you think you could wait a little until we aren't as crowded? I don't like to discuss such sad matters around customers." Dean nodded understandingly. "Of course, Ms. Dolly." "Until then, you can sit back and enjoy the shows. There are only two more for the night. After they are over, people will start going home." She assured them. "sounds like a blast." Dean looked to his brother who was definitely enjoying his beer. It wasn't as bitter as the usual ones. 

\--

The boys watched the end of the burlesque show and the act after that. It was some quirky acting routine that made a lot of the bar patrons laugh. They were enjoying themselves too. As the acting troupe bowed and began walking off of the stage, Ms. Dolly stepped into the spot light. "Now for our final show of the night. Give it up for Blue!" She stepped aside as someone new stepped onto the stage as the main stage light went off. The back panels that ones illuminated the stage in vibrant colors became a solid red. From their spot and the way the lights were angled, they boys could only see one third of their face. It gave of a true sense of mysterious. They didn't seem as flashy as the others, or at least not as brightly colored. They took the microphone and began to snap their fingers as a beat began to play from the band. Everyone in the crowd seemed beyond excited to hear this person sing.

"The street's a liar  
I'm gonna lure you into the dark  
My cold desire  
To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart"

Dean shifted in his seat as their eyes met his. They were cold and haunting. 

"The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart"

"Oh, ah, oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
You're my kill of the night"

He began to tense as he listened to the songs lyrics. 

"Now you're mine  
But what do I do with you, boy  
I'll take your heart  
To kick around as a toy"

"The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart"

Sam glanced at his brother, obviously thinking the same thing. Dean was still locking eyes with them, noticing a gleam in their eye.

"Oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh"

They finally tore their eyes away from Dean's as they turned the head and began to pace the stage for their next verse. The crowd eagerly sang along with them at this part. 

"This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face  
This is a bad town for such a pretty face"

"Oh  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya  
Oh, ah, oh  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh~" 

Their eyes met Dean's again as they point in his direction. 

"You're my kill of the night~"

He went stiff as a chill ran through him.

The crowd roared with cheers and applause as the red stage lights went off and the singer walked off of the stage. The actual bar lights brightened back up a second later. Sam turned to Dean with a serious face. "Is it me or-" "It's not just you." Dean cut him off already knowing what his brother was thinking. "I've never heard a more werewolf themed song in my life." Sam huffed. "Are you alright? You looked like you were about to be hunted." Dean down the rest of his beer. "With how they were watching me, I wouldn't be surprised. Didn't you see how they watched me?" "I did. Wonder if Ms. Dolly can tell us a little more about them." Dean nodded. 

\----

They waited another hour, watching the mass of people slowly dissipate into almost nothing. Ms. Dolly finally out from behind the stage and walked to their table. "See I told you things would calm down after the last show." She smiled and took a seat with them. "Now what would you boys like to know?" Dean leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on the table. "What can you tell us about that last show?" Sam glared at him. He wasn't supposed to ask that straight away. Dean ignored his hard stare. 

Ms. Dolly smiled brightly. "That's Blue! They're one of my newest part timers. They come a sing twice a week, sometimes three times. Though they've only been here for a little less than month now." Sam rose a brow. "They've only been here for a month and they're already that popular?" The older woman nodded. "Blue isn't out best act, but yes they is one of the more popular ones. They always sing such mysterious songs and they refuse to be as bright as my other shows. They also hate showing off their face when they sing. Which is a shame because they such a lovely face." She rambled. "The people really love their mysterious style. It's different." She added. 

Dean rubbed his chin some. "Are they one of the people you've picked up off of the streets?" He asked. "Nope!" She said cheerfully. "Blue just came in one day saying they needed a temporary job while they were here." "Do they not intend on staying long?" Sam prodded. Ms. Dolly nodded sadly. "Yes. They made it clear they never stay in one place for too long. They hang around for a little bit then just leave. They say they've been just about everywhere." 

The brothers glanced at one another. Smart werewolf. 

"Does blue have issues with any of your other employees?" Dean asked glancing around. "No no no. Of course not. Blue is sweet. They don't really get along with anyone besides me but they also don't avoid anyone. Blue is... distant. Lets go with that. They're really stand offish and a bit of a loner. They come to sing or grab their weekly paycheck then head back to their motel." The older brother leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "And you're sure Blue never had any problems with someone like... Peter maybe?" 

The older woman looked absolutely offended at what they were trying to get at. "Blue would never hurt Peter. They aren't the most social but they were always extra careful with Peter. As a matter of fact, before Peter... um... well.... before that, one of customers tried getting rough with him. I tried to stop them but Blue beat me too them." She sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen them so aggressive with anyone before. One minute the man is about to hit Peter, the next, Blue has the man on the ground practically snarling in his face." Ms. Dolly shakes her head some. "It all happened so fast too."

Dean tilted his head curiously. "Sounds vicious." Sam nodded in agreement, confusion still on his face. "Blue tries to kept it on the down low, but they always watch the employees closely when they are here. Like a guard dog. If someone is causing trouble, Blue will usually step in and give a warning. They only actually got rough with that one customer." Sam wrote that down in his notepad before remembering their was a second employee who had died. "We were told there were two employees murdered. Peter and-" "Kiki." Ms. Dolly interrupted. 

"Kiki was the first one." She said sadly. "What can you tell us about Kiki?" Sam asked carefully. The older woman played with the sleeve of her dress a little before speaking up. "Kiki had been working here for two years... She was so sweet in the beginning. She was still sweet in the end, don't get me wrong. "Ms. Dolly quickly added the last part. "But I think at some point her fame got the best of her. She stopped being as kind to the customers. She got a little snippy with me occasionally." She continued to play with her sleeve. "She picked a fight with customers sometimes but more often than not it was the other acts. She wanted it to be all about her." She sighed. "Then blue showed up and wouldn't take of her crap." 

"I thought you said Blue didn't have issues with anyone?" Dean reminded. "They didn't. Every time Kiki would try to get a rise out of them, Blue would just shrug her off and keep doing their own thing. It made Kiki beyond mad." Sam gave a thoughtful hum. "Do you think a customer or another employee might have had it out for Kiki?" Ms. Dolly gave a horrified look. "I don't think -" A deeper voice chimed in before Ms. Dolly could finish. "Kiki had a special customer that always came to see her. When she started get her fat head, she started snuffing him and his little group." All three looked to see one of the band members approaching. "Group of little shit heads if you ask me. She should of started ignoring them soon." 

Sam wrote that down while Dean shifted in his seat. "Something wrong with them?" "What wasn't wrong with them? When Kiki started ignoring them, the started harassing her outside before work. Me and Blue got between them a few times. Blue got between them the final time." Dean rose a brow. "After that, one of those three wound up dead." Both boys seemed surprised. Ms. Dolly seemed surprised but she was more upset. "Oh no. Don't tell it was that young one." The man nodded. "Yeah." 

"Young one?" Sam asked. The man scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. There was this kid that hung around with those other too. He adored Kiki. Had those puppy love eyes whenever she preformed. I doubt he was old enough actually be here half the time. Too young of a face." He sighed. "Anyways, they found him after Kiki. Poor boy was in over his head. The last time Blue had to stop them from harassing Kiki, they tore into that boy. Telling him if he kept showing up, he'd end up dead. Guess Blue was right." Dean glanced at Sam. Blue sounded very harsh and very much like a killer. 

"Do you know where Blue is right now? We'd like to question them since they knew the two employees." Ms. Dolly stood and walked behind the counter. "Well, Blue left in a hurry after their show. Said they had to take care of something. Let's see. I wrote it down their motel somewhere...." The band member looked back at the boys. "Blue knew most of victims actually." "What?" Both said in unison. "Yeah. Blue had spoken to Kiki, Peter, the kid and the last two. I'm not sure if Blue had spoken to that fourth guy." Ms. Dolly looked up from her notebook. "Blue did, remember, Jacob. it was the man who ran the mattress store across the street." Jacob, the band member, thought about it for a second before nodding. "Oh yeah. That's right.... Blue was really grilling him too."

Sam quickly wrote that all down. "Do you know what they were arguing about?" Jacob gave a shrug. "I'm not sure. I think I heard something about using silver for bedsprings." "Oh silver? how uncomfortable." Ms. Dolly said as she wrote down something. She torn away the piece she wrote on and moved back the brothers. "This is the address for their motel. I'm not sure if the room number is right though." Dean took the paper and read over the name. "Thank you, Ms. Dolly."

"I'm sure if you head over there now, you'll be able to catch them. I don't know what they do outside of work." Dean looked to Sam before getting up, his brother following his lead. "Well it has been a pleasure Ms. Dolly." The older woman smiled up at them. "Oh don't say it like you'll never come back. My door is always open to you boys." She pinched Dean's cheek since his was easier to reach with a small giggle. Dean winced some at her old lady grip but forced a smile. "We'll be back when the case is over. I want to see the rest of the shows." Sam told her. They both stepped around her and headed out the door, giving a wave as they left. 

\-----

Dean tapped his fingers against the impala's steering wheel as he peered around the motel's empty parking lot. "This Blue person seems a lot more involved that I would've thought." "Tell me about it. Everyone they have the smallest contact with ends up dead. The only one that hasn't died yet is Ms. Dolly." Sam added. "They have to be our werewolf. They spoke to each victim before they died, their name was on that woman's arm with the address, they never stay in a place long and they prefer to be alone. It all just screams werewolf." 

"True but it could have also been one of the guys causing Kiki trouble." The younger Winchester tossed in. "They did have a thing for Kiki and could have easily decided to eat her heart out of spite. The one that had a real thing for her could have gotten in their way too." "then what about the other one. Peter? If we go with that logic, that guy could have easily had it out for Peter and killed him for getting him his ass kicked." Sam sighed through his nose, nodding. "I bet it's Blue." Dean said sternly as a car pulled up a few spaces away. 

"Dean." Sam smacked his brother arm lightly and pointed as someone climbed out of the car. They watched as this new arrival headed towards Blue's apartment. They pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. "It's Blue." Both quickly clambered out of the Impala and hurried to the room. They were a bit too slow in reaching them before they shut the door. Giving an awkward sigh, Dean adjusted his clothes then knocked. There was a long silence from the other side. 

"Knock again." Sam whispered. Dean knocked again, this time a little louder. "Blue. We're detectives here to-" Before he could finish, the door crapped open just enough for them to see Blue's right eye. "What do you want." They ordered with a cold voice. Both brothers were surprised when the door opened so suddenly. "Um we're detectives try-" "I don't want whatever you're selling cub scout. Get lost." With that, the door shut. Dean stared wide eyed while Sam merely gawked. Dean knocked again, more aggressively. "Blue!" There was the sound of the lock being clicked into place and chair being propped against the door. "I said get lost." That was the only response they got after that. Dean banged on the door again before Sam finally grabbed his arm. "Stop." 

"but they-" Dean tried to argue but Sam turned him away from the door. "We'll have to come back later. They aren't going to talk willingly." He explained. Dean huffed before giving the door a final glare. "Fine. But just so we're clear, they are 100% the werewolf." He muttered to his younger brother. Sam nodded before climbing into the Impala again. 

\----------

Sam watched as Dean peeled away the label on his beer. They'd returned to Ms. Dolly's Place to try to figure out what to do next. "We should have just busted in there. I know it's them." "We can't do that Dean. If we make a scene like that, we'll be the ones getting arrested. Not to mention, we weren't prepared to take on a werewolf if Blue turned out to be one. They'd change and anyone who came to see the commotion would have been attacked." Sam explained. Dean scowled. "I know." He sighed and ripped off of the rest of the label. Ms. Dolly strolled to their table with a cheery smile like usual. "You know that's a sign of sexual frustration." She pointed to the scraps of torn label on the table before swiping it into her palm. "Don't tell me two cuties like you don't have someone to love on back home." She giggled as she threw away the bits. 

"Sadly, we don't. Hard to keep relationships in our line of work." Dean explained. "Let me guess. It's from all of the traveling." She looked back at the boys. She got a nod in reply. "What a shame. You two are as handsome as they come." She walked back over to them. "Don't worry boys, you'll find someone. As a matter of fact, my granddaughter is single and pretty." She beamed. Dean looked to Sam with a smug look again. Sam merely coughed and looked away. "I'm sure she'd like you the most." She said as she pinched Sam's cheek. "she likes the tall book worm types." She giggled. Sam merely blush and gave an awkward chuckle. 

"I have to take out the trash, okay boys. If anyone comes in, tell them I'll be back in a minute." She released Sam's check and headed for the back door. The boys looked around the empty bar, very certain no one else would be coming around. When Ms. Dolly was out of sight, Dean began to laugh at his brother. "See! I told you she had a thing for you!" He chuckled. Sam only frowned as he rubbed his cheek. "Whatever Dean." "Hey maybe after this job you can ask her out of a date. Maybe get a little action. You know it's been awhile." "Dean! Shut up!" Sam covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. "There's nothing wrong with a little-" 

Before Dean could finish, the sound of claws grinding over the metal back door cut him off. They both froze, Sam watching the back door form over Dean's shoulder. Sam finally spoke up. "Ms. Dolly?" he called. It was silent. Then there was loud terrified scream. Both scrambled out of their chairs and ran for the door. Dean slammed it open and looked around frantically. "Ms. Dolly?!" His eyes landed on blue as they ran full sprint around a corner. "Blue?!" Both darted after them. 

"I told you it was blue!" Dean shouted at Sam as he drew his gun. "I know damn it! Just hurry!" They turned the corner sharply to see Blue gripping a terrified Ms. Dolly. "HEY!"

\----

You looked away from Ms. Dolly just in time to be tackled to the ground by the shorter detective. You hit the ground hard and groaned. Ms. Dolly gasped and reached for you but was stopped by the taller one. "Ms. Dolly, are you okay?!" He asked. You looked up at the one holding you down. "Get off of me!" You struggled to push him off. You had to protect Ms. Dolly and these morons were stopping you. Ms. Dolly's scream forced you and your attacker to look back at the two in time to see the werewolf knock them farther away from the you. The taller one managed to shield the old woman as they hit the ground. "Sam!" The one above you shouted. 

"I said get off of me you idiot!" You roared before ramming your head into his nose. He released you, giving you the chance to shove him away. You heard Ms. dolly scream again as the werewolf came closer. Growling, you got to your feet and ran at the werewolf, slipping on a par of silver knuckles. "Don't you DARE!" As you shouted, you pulled back your fist before swinging full force. Those silver knuckles connected with the werewolf's jaw, making a loud crack sound and sending it stumbling away into a large garbage can. Sam and Ms. Dolly stared at you in shock. You shot them a hard glare. "Run already!" You commanded in a harsh voice. Sam, as you assumed, got to his feet quickly, pulling the old woman up with him. You slipped on a second par of silver knuckles and took a fighting stance. Hands up by your head, shoulders square and legs apart. The werewolf stood itself back up and roared at you. "Let's go big boy." With that, it ran full speed at you. 

Sam ran to his brother, Ms. Dolly in arms. "Dean are you alright?" He helped him to his feet with his free arm. "I'm fine." dean swatted his hand away. "Where's Ms. Dolly?" "right here.:" "Where's the werewolf?" He shook his head and wiped away the blood from under his nose. "Blue's handling it." "what?" Dean looked at Sam in surprised. Both looked back just in time to see you dunk under a massive swing from the werewolf. You punched straight into it's side with those silver knuckles. 

"What the hell..." Dean muttered to himself as he watched you box this werewolf. "Don't just stand there Dean, help!" Sam barked before lifting up Ms. Dolly and running off to put her somewhere safe. Dean snapped out of his awe and drew his gun. He tried to aim but you were to quick and always within his line of shot. "damn it." he groaned before running over to aid you. 

As you took a swing at the beast, he dodged and grabbed your arm. You could feel it's claws dig deep into your skin, making you wince. One second your on your feet, the next, you're on your back feeling the wind being knocked out of you. Then man than had you pinned before appeared behind the werewolf, silver blade drawn. He stabbed it down into the werewolf's shoulder. It let out a pain scream before turning and smacking the man away. You rolled onto your stomach and pushed yourself up quickly. Without a second thought you jumped onto it, one arm hooking around it's neck while your other yanked the blade free just to stab into it again. 

It continued to roar, twisting and turned in an attempt to throw you off. You gripped his clothes tightly to stay on him. "This is for killing those kids you bastard!" You screamed as you stabbed into the monster's side. Dean got back to his feet and drew his gun again. he watched as you clung to the werewolf, impressed your managed to cause so much damage already. He raised his gun and aimed. Without hesitation he fire into the werewolf's leg, making him drop to his knees. You pulled the blade free, ready to stab him again. Dean fired again, this time into it's stomach. It lurched forward, grasping it's stomach.

Letting go from around it's neck, you raised the blade up high with both hands before plunging it down into the back of it's neck. The werewolf made a pain gurgling sound as you held the knife in place. Dean walked up to the two of you and pointed the pistol directly between it's eyes. He pulled the trigger and the body under you just collapsed. You gave a light oof before you climbed off of it. You let out a harsh pant as you sat beside the dead creature. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a hand lowered to you. Glancing up, you looked at Dean. "Not going to tackle me again?" You asked as you took his hand. "Only if you don't head but me again." "You deserved it." You hissed back. "Where's Ms. Dolly?" You asked looking around. "Sam took her back to the bar to hide." You nodded some as you pulled off your silver knuckles. You felt eyes on you as you tucked them away into your jacket pocket. "What?" You looked at him annoyed. "Are.... are you a hunter?" Dean finally asked. "Duh." You shook your head and began to head back to Ms. Dolly's Place. "What? Did you think I was the werewolf?" You shot over your shoulder. Dean followed behind you. 

"Well I mean... I might have." He fell into step with you, looking you over. "Of course you did." You shook your head. "Hard to believe you're a hunter too." Dean looked offended for a brief second before he noticed the red soaking into your sleeve. You're bleeding." he pointed to your arm. You stopped in your tracks and glanced at you arm. Reaching up you touched the small cut then looked t the bit of red on your finger tips. "I guess I am." "you guess? Doesn't it hurt?" Dean shook his head. "It's does." You answered calmly. "Can we make sure your friend and Ms. Dolly are okay before we fuss over a small cut?" You turned and began to head back to Ms. Dolly's place. Dean followed again, unsure what to say to your lack of concern. 

\--

You and Dean stepped into the bar, looking around for the two. Sam stood up from a bar stool and went over to you. "Is it dead?" He asked. You ignored him and walked right on past him to a frazzled Ms. Dolly. Dean watched you for a second before looking back at his brother. "It's dead. We got it." He assured. "Are you alright?" Sam prodded. "I'm fine. Blue got a few cuts but nothing deadly." Sam let out a relived sigh before glancing back at you.

You crouched beside Ms. Dolly and set a gentle hand on her shoulder. She seemed startled out of her shocked state. Looking at you, she gasped and quickly threw her arms around you. "Blue! You're okay!" She squeezed you tightly, making you wince some as she pushed against your arm. "I'm fine Ms. Dolly. Are you alright?" You pulled back and looked her over. "Yes yes. I'm fine. Mr. Henderson protected me." You gave a slight smile. Good. I'm glad" You helped Ms. Dolly to her feet carefully. "What was that thing?" She asked. "A monster." You said blankly. She looked at you like she wanted more information but you merely stared at her. 

The other two came up behind you, mainly watching you. Dean spoke up first. "Now can we look at your cuts?" You glanced back at him with those cold ______ eyes again. "Fine. But make it quick." You turned the two of them, feeling the tall one's eyes on you. Whatever he had wanted to say, he was taking to long to say it. "Take Ms. Dolly upstairs to her room. Explain whatever you want to her." You ordered before walking over the bar stools. Dean glanced at Sam and shrugged before heading over to you. "Our med kit is in the Impala." he informed you. "Okay? There's also one under the counter." You said as you reached over. Dean Watched you as he sat next to you. You handed over the med kit and took a seat. 

Carefully, you pulled off your shirt so he could clean up your arm better. Dean's eyes raked over your quickly. You were fit, very fit if he was honest, and coated in scars. You allowed him to look for a few good minutes before sighing. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." With that, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at your face. "Sorry." "Its fine." You shrugged it off. Dean watched you for a second longer before starting to clean up your cuts. "I can see why you aren't bothered by this." he meant the cuts. "Yeah. I've been at it for a while." "How long?" He asked. "My whole life." You said calmly. Dean's hands stopped for a second. "You're whole life?" "Yup." You put a lot of enfaces on the "P" at the end.

Dean waited for more. When you said nothing else, he forced himself to continue cleaning you up. "Um.. I'm the same. Been at this my whole life too." He added, hoping it would stir up some kind of conversation. You looked down at his hands as he worked. "Oh yeah? Which parent wrangled you into it?" You asked. He smiled faintly at the fact you were actually curious. "My dad. John Winchester." You stiffened at the name and looked up at his face. "John Winchester?" He glanced up at you and nodded. "Yeah you've heard of him?" "...Yes." You winced as he rubbed one a little harder than the others. "Sorry." You said nothing about it. "So you're Dean Winchester. I had a feeling you might be _that _Dean.... Never thought I'd see John's kids." You leaned closer to the counter, resting your elbow on it.__

____

____

"Did you know my dad personally? You don't look that much older than me." He smiled at you, almost flirtatiously. "I'm not." You said bluntly. Then there was another awkward silence. Dean obviously didn't like it. "So... is Blue your real name?" "No." Dean glanced up at you again as he began to wrap a bandage around your arm. "Then what is your real name?" "Doesn't matter." Dean stopped again and looked at you. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" You pulled your arm away and finished tucking the bandages. "I'm just a nobody hunter. That's all you need to know." With that, you stood and pulled your shirt back on. "You can keep calling me Blue if you really want something to call me by."

Dean watched you before getting up. "Are you..." He stopped, unsure what to really ask. You looked back at him, your ______ eyes meeting his emerald green ones. "Am I what?" You turned to face him completely. He stalled for a good few seconds. "Alright?" "Huh?" "Are you alright? That's what I meant." He gave a half smile, like he hadn't actually meant that. You rose a brow. "I'm fine?" Dean opened his mouth to say something but fell short. You stared at him with confusion. 

"Hey. Ms. Dolly is in bed and says she's go to be okay." you both turned to look at Sam as he came down the steps. You pulled opened your jacket and took a piece of paper. "Good." You set the paper behind the counter. "What's that?" "Me telling Ms. Dolly I'm quitting. I was only here for the case." Both looked at you curiously. "Just like that? You're not going to tell her yourself?" Sam questioned. "No. I don't want to see her cry." You said before turning and heading for the door.

The boys quickly went after you. "Hey what's your rush? You're not leaving like right this minute are you?" Dean gave a smile. "I'm going to my motel room. I'm leaving tomorrow." You stated. "O-Oh. that makes sense." Dean rubbed the back of his head. As you stepped out of the door, the two boys continued to follow. You eventually came to a stop and looked back at them. "Are you going to follow me all the way back or something?" Sam froze slightly. "Uh no... we're just used to-" "You're used to hunters being more social. Actually wanting to talk to you, maybe being your friend." You said coldly. "I mean not exa-" "I'm not looking for friends. Thanks for you help even though you mistook me for a werewolf. Bye." With that, you turned and headed back to your car. The boys just stood there, trying to process what you said. They watched as you car disappeared down the street, a very uncomfortable silence settling between them. 

\-----

Dean sat on the edge of the motel bed lost in thought. He kept thinking about your eyes. When he asked if you were alright earlier, that wasn't what he had meant to ask. He wasn't sure what he actually meant to ask but it wasn't that. There was something about your eyes that made him want to ask you whatever that thing was. There was something familiar about your eyes. They were so haunting and distant. He couldn't exactly say why they looked familiar. They just did. Maybe he'd met you before and just couldn't remember? Dean turned to Sam across the room. "Hey Sam." "What?" He glanced at his brother before back at screen. "Have we met Blue before?" Sam paused and thought about it. "I don't think so. I feel like I'd remember a hunter as anti social as Cas." At the mention of Cas, Dean relaxed. You did act very much like Cas. Maybe that was what you reminded him off. 

Pulling himself further up into his bed, he leaned back and relaxed against the pillow. "You think we'll run into them again?" He looked at Sam again, who had gone back to his research. "It's possible, though I don't think they'd be happy to see us again. they didn't seem to want to see us again. Like ever." He shrugged. Dean nodded some and drummed his fingers against his chest. He squirmed a little, feeling so off the more he thought about you. What the hell was with you? He didn't really know you. He certainly didn't know anything about you. He'd never heard of a hunter like you. Maybe he could bring it up to Bobby or even Garth. Bobby knew almost ever Hunter there was. Dean let out a long sigh before slipping under the covers. Screw it. He was tired. He'd worry about who you were tomorrow.

Pushing his face into his pillow, he reached blindly for the bed lamp. "night Sammy." He muttered into the pillow. "Night." Sam replied, watching his brother curiously.

\------

You stared at the road before you, Metallica quietly filling the car. Resting your elbow against the window, you thought about the two brothers. "So that's Dean now." You said lightly to yourself. A small smile played on your lips. "Who would've guessed, out of all of the hunters I could have run into, it'd be them." You chuckled softly and shook your head. "I thought I'd die again before I ever saw them." Reaching up, you opened the sun visor above you. Pinned to the visor was a small picture of a you with your arms wrapped carelessly around a young Sam and Dean. You snorted and as you admired the picture for a brief second. When you looked back at the road, you remembered Dean asking for your real name. That small smile you had slowly faded. 

"Of course he wouldn't remember me..." You unconsciously rubbed the faded scar over your lips. "I'm one of the worst memories he'll have..." You frowned and quickly shut the visor. Guess it was a good thing you didn't decide to stick around. You weren't sure you could bare hearing him ask who you were anymore. You felt your shoulders sag and your heart sting. "No. None of that." Sitting up straight and putting both hands on the wheel, you stared forward. "No point in feeling bad. I'm just a nobody hunter after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes i'm still going to write Handsome jack fiction. I just need to remember where i was going with the plots. Also for those who want to know. the lyrics are from Gin Wigmore Kill of the night. I just thought the lyrics really fit werewolves. plus i like Gin Wigmore.


	2. Under the Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean remembers something. Sam and Bobby are worried. Reader talks to their only friend about a case.

_You couldn't see it. Only hear it. The snarling, growling, and it's claws scraping against the floorboards. The wood creaked under it, giving you the vaguest idea on how large it was. You body trembled as you felt the chilling energy it radiated creep under the door. It had no shadow, no source of light. It made you want to say it was just part of your imagination. You were just imagining this horrible monster skulking around your house, looking for your mother. You held your hand firmly over your nose and mouth to hide your shaking breaths. You're mother's grip on you tightened, making you look up at her. She put her finger to her lip as she slowly stood. You took hold of her hand and carefully got to your feet. ___

____

____

_Light flooded the closet as your mother slowly pushed the door open, peering around as she did. You didn't know why she bothered looking around. The monster was invisible. She glanced back at you, signaling it was safe. You knew it wasn't. You both took cautious steps down the hall, careful of anything that could make a noise. You avoided corners, the stair railing, plants, etc. You managed to quietly make your way down the stair and hear no sign of the monster. Maybe it had given up. What a stupid idea. ___

____

____

_As your mother's stepped onto the main floor it gave a tattle-tale groan from under her boot, making you both freeze. Not even a heart beat later, you heard the howl of that monster above you. Looking up, you heard the scratching of claws on floor before seeing the hallways railing be pushed out as if something slammed into them. Your mother gripped your hand and yanked you along as she booked it for the front door. She practically drug you through the living room to the front door. Her favorite shotgun was propped up against the door frame, waiting to be used again. Your mother snatched it up before yanking the door open. She pushed you forward to run ahead of her, you didn't have to be told twice. You ran full speed, hearing the vicious snarling and howling behind your mother as you ran. ___

____

____

_You didn't know where you were supposed to run to. You were miles from your closest neighbors and even farther from the closest town. At one side of your house was a field after field of tall grass, at the other was miles and miles of dirt road. You ran for the tall grass. At least in the tall grass, there was a way to hide again. You sucked in a deep breath before leaping over the shallow trench bordering the field. Thankfully you mother did the same. She was a few steps behind you the entire time. Damp dirt slipped between your toes while sharp rocks stabbed into your feet but you continued to run. ___

____

____

_"Don't look back!" Your mother shouted. Being the idiot you were, you looked back. Only a few feet behind your mother, the grass parted from the beast chasing behind her. The fear rose even higher in you. With your eyes looking back, you didn't see the pitfall ahead of you. You're foot plunged in and your body fell forward. Mud smeared into your clothes and hair as you skidded forward. Your mom came to a quick stop and tried scooping you up off of the floor but it she was too slow. You looked up just as it pounced on her. You watched her hit the ground roughly before flinching and squeezing your eyes shut. Her scream filled your ears. ___

____

____

\----

Your eyes shot open and you sucked in a sharp breath. Sweat ran down your forehead while your hands ached from gripping the sheets until your knuckles had gone white. You laid there, panting softly. That dream again. It'd been years since you'd thought about your mom's death, let alone dream about it. Forcing your hands to release the sheets, you reached up and covered your eyes. A frown formed on your face as you listened to the ticking of the motel clock. While it had helped you managed to fall asleep the previous night, it now just annoyed you. 

Using the heel of your palm to rub your eye, you let out a groan and sat up. Why would you suddenly start having dreams about her? You peeked through your fingers to your clock. Resting just beside it was that picture of you and the boys. Oh yeah... That would be a good reason for the dream. You picked up the picture and set it in your lap, looking it over. Of course after running into them you'd start recalling things, even things you didn't want to. A long sigh escaped you as you examined the photo closer. Although he was mostly blurred you could tell it was him. The asshole that ruined everything. John Winchester.

Your frown turned into a scowl while your brows pressed down. With thoughts of your mother, it was only natural some of him came too. "Fucking asshole...' You muttered to yourself. You set your thumb over his blurred form and looked down at you with them. One arm around Dean's shoulders, the other around Sam's neck. Dean's hand resting just above your hip. While you and Sam had been smiling at the camera, Dean's eyes were on you. At the time, when the photo was taken, you were unaware of his admiring gaze. You had very similar feelings towards him back then. Now, you tried not to feel much. It was easier to pretend you had no interests or desires besides work. It kept others at bay which meant you didn't have to worry about anyone other than yourself.

Well, that's what you liked to tell yourself. Deep down, you knew you were the protective type. Glancing down, you eyed the scars peppered over your body. Each one was from taking a blow for someone. It didn't matter if it was another hunter or if it was just some person. You had been through so many horrors in your life, you knew what true pain was. You knew what dying was like. You couldn't stand the idea of watching someone else go through it. So you would gladly be the one to take a hit or more if it meant that person didn't have to suffer. 

Your scowl deepened as you shifted your sheets off of your legs. Two slowly healing scratches across your leg stared back at you. You wished you'd taken more hits for that boy, Peter. He would of had a better chance of surviving if you had but you were slow that day and your aim definitely wasn't as good as it should have been. You should have been more prepared. You knew about the werewolves but didn't prepare yourself. 

Before you could to berate yourself, the clock beside you began to go off. You slowly reached out and shut it off. You read the time with tired eyes. 6 A.M. Pushing your sheets aside, you got to your feet and stretched your arms high above your head. Time to stop self loathing and get your butt in gear.

\------------

Sam set his phone to his ear as he watched his brother head into the gas station for snacks. He sighed. He could see it in the way Dean held himself: he was bummed about you leaving. They had gone to your motel earlier in the morning only to find you had left an hour after goodbye to them. He wasn't exactly sure why Dean wanted to try talking to you again. It could have been the silver knuckles. Even Sam had to admit they were a pretty cool idea... And he had to admit he'd never watched anyone actually box a werewolf before. You were obviously a very skilled hunter... or just really brave. You were probably the most anti-social hunter they'd met, however. Hunters definitely weren't all hugs and kisses but they did seem to like being able to vent their latest hunts to other hunters. It would have at least been nice to exchange information with you. If they needed help they could call or vice versa but you really didn't seem to want to be friends, let alone acquaintances. 

"Hello?" Bobby's voice broke his thoughts. Sam glanced down at the notepad in his lap. "Hey Bobby. Uh I got a few questions for you." He could hear the creak of the chair Bobby was in from him leaning back in it. "Is this about your current hunt? I thought you already knew it was werewolves." Bobby asked with a hint of sass in his tone. "No, no. We're done with the case. I wanted to ask you about the hunter that helped us." Sam explained. Bobby gave a soft hum. "I thought the other two hunters sent that way kicked the bucket?" "We ran into another one. They were working under cover long before anyone else got there." Sam explained.

"There was another one?" Now Bobby sounded interesting. "Yeah. They went by the name Blue. Do you know a hunter with that nickname? They wouldn't tell us their real name." There was the sound of pages being turned. "Hmm... no. I don't have contact with that name. Got anything else to go off of?" Sam gave a small huff. "They used silver knuckles when we found the werewolf." "Silver knuckles? They punched the werewolf?" 

"Yeah. They just put on the knuckles and took a swing at it. They hit hard too. I think I heard the werewolf's jaw snap." There was a short pause from Bobby's end before he spoke up again. "Well damn." Was all he said. Sam cracked a small smile. "I know right? They also extremely anti social. Cas level of anti social." He explained. He could hear Bobby scratch under his hat while sighing. "I've never heard of a hunter willing to fist fight a werewolf before. As for the anti social bit, it's odd but there are a lot of hunters like that. Sorry. Who they are is beyond me." Sam's shoulder sagged. "Damn." He Sighed. 

"What else did you want to know?" Bobby asked. Sam shut the notebook and tucked it away. "It's about Dean. He's been having weird dreams lately." Bobby sighed. "Of course he is." Sam glanced back up at the gas station to see Dean glancing through a magazine. "He's been having dreams about someone with a scar over their lip. He says it's someone from our childhood but he can't make out a face or name." He continued to watch Dean before finally looking back down at his pants. He picked at a piece of lint on him. "He says it's fine but I know it's bothering him. Whatever is happening in the dreams, I don't think it's good. He mentioned a ferris wheel while he was sleep talking."

"Hmmm..." Bobby thought long and hard about it. "Ferris wheel..." He thought longer before giving a huff. "It sounds familiar but I can't recall anything solid. Sorry." He apologized. Sam frowned. "It's alright. It was a long shot anyways." He shook his head. "If you can get a bit more out of him I might be able to figure something out. If it really starts to bug him though, swing by and I'll try to get it out of him." Sam smiled at bobby's offer. Glancing back up, he saw Dean stepping out of the store with an arm full of snacks. "I gotta go. I'll keep you updated if it continues." With that he hung up and tucked his phone away.

Dean climbed into the Impala a few seconds later, careful not to drop his armful. He looked to his brother and smiled. "Who were talking to?"He asked. "Bobby. He doesn't know who Blue is either." Sam explained. The smile on the older Winchester's face faltered for a split second. Sam didn't fail to notice. Giving a shrug, Dean began to dig out his goodies. "Got you this." He pulled out hostess snowball and dumped it into Sam's lap. His brother eyed the snack curiously. "Um... thank you?" He picked it up confused. "You like those right? You used to eat them all the time." "Yeah when I was a kid. I haven't eaten one since I was like seven." Sam looked at Dean, still slightly confused. "If you don't want it then give it back." As his brother reached for it, Sam quickly pulled it away. "I want it." he said greedily. Dean gave a smug smirk. 

"I just didn't think you'd remember something like that." He said as he tore open it's wrapper. Dean shrugged and dug out hostess fruit pie then set the rest of the goodies between them. Sam took a bite out of his snowball before looking into the bag. He was surprised to see three other fruit pies. There were other snacks like chips but the fruit pies were really catching his attention. "Did you seriously buy four of them?" He looked up just in time to see Dean take the biggest bite possible. 

The older Winchester looked at his brother as he tried to chew the mouth full. "Wot?" He asked as he chewed, making Sam cringe. "Dude, gross." Dean opened his mouth wide, showing the mostly chewed mess in his mouth. Sam turned away and shook his head. Dean simply laughed before swallowing it down. "Seriously. Why did you buy so many? I don't think I've ever actually seen you eat one of those before." Sam asked again. 

"What are you talking about? We always eat these." Dean said casually as he took another bite. Sam rose a confused brow and looked back at his brother. "We?" He asked in hopes of getting clarification. He hated fruit pies so it wasn't him. Dean shrugged. "Yeah. Me and-" he stopped mid chew when he realized he had no name for the other person. He swallowed and glanced into the bag. Why did he buy so many? He wasn't going to eat all four before they got back to the bunker. He bought them for someone else. Glancing up at Sam, he slowly wiped away some crumbs on his lips. "Dean?" Sam asked him with concern. "You and who?" Sitting back slightly, Dean stared at the fruit pie in hand. 

"I-I don't know." He finally answered. He truly didn't know. The memory was there of eating them with someone but that someone was just gone in his mind. No face or name. Sam watched him with pure concern written all over his face. "You don't know?" That made no sense. Even Dean knew it made no sense. At least he looked just as concerned as Sam did. It meant they were on the same page at least. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Sam finally asked. Dean simply stared at the pie a second longer before cramming as much of it as possible into his mouth. "M' fmnn." He quickly turned on the car and began to drive as though nothing was wrong. "Are you sure? Because you-" Dean quickly swallowed it all down, almost choking in the process. "I said I'm fine. I feel fine." He gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I just... had a brain fart." "A what?" Sam asked surprised he'd used that term. "It's nothing. Really. Just forget it." Dean dismissed him, or rather the situation. 

\--

Sam poked and prodded his brother for answers but couldn't get a straight answer. The most he'd get was annoyed "I don't know", before being ignored for an hour or more. Dean also refused to let the younger Winchester drive. He wouldn't say why but Sam could take an easy wild guess. Driving was the only thing he had to distract himself. If he wasn't driving he would be free to ponder whatever was happening. It was obvious Dean was a little shaken by whatever was happening. He probably didn't want to think about it. Knowing his older brother, he probably wanted to push it as far back into his mind as he could and just hope it stops. 

\----------------

Dean twisted the key to shut baby off then just sat back in his seat. Sam had begun to climb out before noticing his brother wasn't following. He glanced back at him, brows knitted together in concern. "You alright?" He asked for probably the tenth time that day. Dean couldn't help but bite the side of his tongue at that damn question. Taking in a deep breath, he looked out of his window. "Yeah I'm fine. I just need a minute." He said almost too calmly. There was a long stretch of silence and tension before Sam finally took the hint. He grabbed the remaining snacks and hesitantly stepping out of the car. Dean waited patiently for his brother to disappear into the bunker. 

As soon as the door shut and he was gone, Dean slouched forward and rested his head against the steering wheel. The entire trip back, he could only think of this scratched out person. Instead of managing to piece together anything, he just made more questions. Why the hell was this happening now? Why could he remember a person but not who they were? Why was he doing thing like buying freaking food for them? None of it made sense. It made his stomach knot and twist. This was one of those things that usually happened to Sam and often meant something horrible. He couldn't tell what horrible thing could come from it though. 

He gave a frustrated groan and shut his eyes. "There has to be something else." He muttered to himself. There had to be more than a scar on their lip. He needed something to go off of. Hair length, eye color, jewelry, anything. He rocked his head against the curved of the steering wheel as he tried to recall something, anything. He could see them; or at least the static outline of them. The only clear part of them was their mouth. "Come on..." He whined lightly as he tried harder. "Give me anything. Something. Please." He begged. 

Before he could even process it, a pair of ________ colored eyes filled into the static. They were happy with a kind gleam behind them. Dean sat up instantly. He could remember their eyes now. This revelation was mind blowing for him. He replayed his dreams in his head and could fully believe they were this person’s eyes. While he felt relief, a looming feeling of loss hit him. He recalled their eyes in the forest. Glazed over, hollow, empty. The small bit of relief he felt turned into grief. His stomach twisted into tighter knots while his heart gave a pained throb. Without thinking, he set his hand over his chest in an attempt to stop the pain. He didn't think he'd feel this bad. He thought he'd be happy he had more to go off of. 

\-----

You sat back in your chair, rocking it on its hind legs, as you read through news articles. With on hand resting on the mousepad, you held a can of bitter beer in the other. Sitting just beside your laptop was your Phone and a _____ flavored fruit pie. It was all you had to eat for the time being. The day had gone by slow. Every article you came across with a potential hunt was too close to another hunter you knew in the area. You didn't want to be around anymore hunters for a while. You didn't watch anymore die while you were around. Although, Miles and Bea were hardly your fault. Both had been far to cocky in taking on those werewolves. Instead of accepting your offer of help, they simply pushed you aside and tried their luck. Obviously luck was not on their side. 

It did suck a little to know Bea had decided to get your help just before they got her. She had taken down the first werewolf when she ran into them but he got her pretty good. She knew she'd need help. You frowned and took a big swig of your drink. You could have saved her if you had been more persistent in offering your help. Leaning the chair back onto all fours, you set your empty drink down. You weren't sure you would have been able to take the second werewolf either though. He was a pure blood. Change at will, much faster and stronger than the normal run of the mill. He probably would have gotten the better of you as well if they hadn't showed up. While you aren't happy it was Dean Winchester who helped you, you were happy to have actually gotten help.... even if he originally thought you were a werewolf.

You groaned and pushed away from your laptop. Did you really come off as a werewolf? You walked into the bathroom and looked yourself over. You frowned as you noted your dark circles, many scars peeking out from under your shirt, and disheveled hair. You couldn't see werewolf in you but you had to admit you looked a mess. Not even a hot mess. You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair, hoping it would improve your look a little. It didn't. When you raised your hand, you noticed the scars on it. Was there any part of you that you hadn't been careless with? The answer was no. Pulling off your shirt, you looked over the rest of your body. You're eyes were immediately drawn to the massive bruise on your chest. Another gift from the werewolves. 

It wasn't as bad as it was a few days ago but it was still ugly. Most of it had turned that weird color of yellow which was a promising sign. You let out another sigh as you looked at teh bandages on your arm. Dean had definitely gotten better at cleaning up wounds. You set your hand over the bandages for a second before looking back at yourself in the mirror. Maybe it wasn't the way you looked but the way you acted? You rubbed your neck as you tried to figure out what you did that could have made them believe that nonsense. "Maybe-" Before you could continue to question your looks and self in general, your phone began to ring. You tossed your shirt over your shoulder as you strolled back to your laptop. 

You scooped up your phone and put it to your ear. "Watcha got?" You didn't even have to ask who it was. The only two people who ever called you or probably even had your number were Buck and Jane. One of those hunter power couples. "Heya chickapee." Buck's voice greeted you. You rolled your eyes at the pet name. "How'd the hunt go? Ya need help?" He asked casually. "Case is done. Finished it yesterday." You explained. You could hear the man give a relieved chuckled. "Ya weren't too badly injured, right? We heard about Bea and Miles. Purebloods are hard to handle... If ya need someone to patch ya up, our door is always open to ya." He said concern in his voice. 

Of course he'd been worrying about you. That was usual. Buck had always been the fatherly type. You walked over to your bed and flopped down. "I'm fine. Only a few scraps and bruises thankfully. I had help from some other hunters that showed up." You explained. Buck gave a hum. "More hunters came?" You nodded before remembering he couldn't see you. "Yeah... two hunters I never thought I'd see again." You said stiffly. Buck went silent for a long second, making you feel a small wave of worry. 

"Was it them?" he asked cautiously. You frowned some. "Yeah..." You said lowly. You heard buck give a low sigh before shifting in his seat. "Ya knew it was bound to happen, chickapee." You huffed. "I know." You scratched at your leg awkwardly. "Did ya... y'know tell them anythin'?" He prodded slightly. "No... I did what I always did." Buck made a slightly annoyed hum. "Ya know one of these days you're goin' to wish you'd made more friends. I'm not sayin' them specifically but ya really need to at least give some of the other hunters your number. Me and Jane can't be the only ones you can call... hell, half of the time we're on the other side of the country. I hate the idea of no one being there to save you." He scolded. 

You let your shoulders sag. You hated that you made him worry so much. "Chickapee." He said sternly. "Promise me you'll give your number to the next hunter ya can. Ya don't have to call them or be their best friend. Just vie them you're number. Please." He begged. "Just give me the peace of mind that you can call somebody if you can't reach me." He begged more. You bite the inside of your cheek. You didn't want more people in your life. They'd just worry like he was. Buck was right though. If you had someone to call, you could probably do more hunts and.. he did deserve to have some kind of relief in his worrying. 

"Alright. I will." You agreed. You didn't have to see him to know he was smiling. "Good." He chuckled. You felt yourself crack a small smile. "Now what did you want? Do you have another case? You don't usually call me out of the blue like this unless you have something." You laid back on the motel mattress, resting your free hand over your stomach. You heard the shuffling of papers. He was probably reading through his notes on this case. 

"I do have a case. I don't think it'll be hard for ya. There have been multiple "accidents" happening around the small town of McCall, Idaho. I say accidents but some of these are just so bizarre." He huffed. You rose a brow, listening intently. "The most recent incident involves a college kid visitin' friends. Report says he kept seeing some this guy before he died. No one else ever saw him but his friends said he swore someone was stalkin' him or somethin'." You gave an intrigued hum. "How'd he die?" You asked. 

"See that's where it gets weird. They found him impaled by a marble rolling pin. They think it had been put somewhere high and it just fell on him. No fingerprints, no sign of breaking in. Nothing else in the house was touched and he was the only one at the house at the time. His friends were at work or out gettin' drinks." Buck flipped over a page. "Sounds interesting. Anything notable about the house or people he knew?" You asked as you ran your fingertips over one of your scars. "Well, it says the house was previously owned by a old woman. Doesn't say much about her other than when she died. I'd ask around. I'm not sure if she had anythin' to do with it though. These accidents are happenin' all over the town. Not just the house."

You slowly sat up. "Sounds like a blast. I'll start heading over there. I don't think I can sleep on this motel bed for another night." You joked as you stood. "Be careful, chickapee and don't forget to call me if things go sideways." He reminded. You nodded. "I know I know. I'll be careful. Always am." He gave an unconvinced "mhm." You sighed. "I try okay. You can't be mad at me for being a little reckless. I save people remember." You defended. "Doesn't mean ya need to act like a human shield." He scolded again. "I know." You sighed. "Anyways, I'll call you if I need anything. It was good talking to you Buck. Tell Jane I said hi." Buck sighed. "Alright. I will. Don't forget what I said ________." he said warningly. You stiffened as he said your name. Damn his parent tactics. "I know. Bye already." You quickly hung up before he could continue to lecture you.

You looked down at the phone in hand before tossing it on the bed. "Back to work I go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just to get a better feel of the reader. And give a little more to the memory thing for Dean. Next chapter will be longer and have more going on.  
> I'm like watching bojack horseman and just getting tons of ideas for angsty lines and moments. :3c


End file.
